Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of 3D display, in particular, to an active grating 3D panel, a method for producing the same, and a 3D display apparatus having the 3D panel.
Description of the Related Art
Stereoscopic display (i.e., 3D display) has become a trend of display field. A basic principle of the stereoscopic display is to generate stereoscopic effect by parallax. In other words, a left eye of one person can only see a left eye picture and a right eye thereof only can see a right eye picture, wherein the left eye picture and the right eye picture constitute a pair of stereopicture images having parallax from each other.
One method for achieving the 3D display is to employ a serial display. Specifically, at a first time point, a display device displays the left eye picture, and at this time only the left eye of a viewer can see the displayed picture. At a second time point, the display device displays the right eye picture and only the right eye of the viewer can see the displayed picture. The viewer will feel the left and right eyes see the left and right eye pictures at the same time, due to persistence of images onto a eye retinas thereof, thereby producing a stereoscopic vision.
Another method for achieving the 3D display is to employ a parallel display. Specifically, at the same time point, a part of pixels on the display device display contents of the left eye picture, and the other part of pixels display contents of the right eye picture. Gratings, polaroid glasses or the like are used to enable the right eye to see the display content of a part of the pixels and the left eye to see the display content of the other part of the pixels, thereby producing a stereoscopic vision.
As for the 3D display mode in which 3D spectacles are needed, it gradually cannot meet users' requirements to the 3D display, because the 3D spectacles are easy to be lost and damaged, and are not convenient to be used when too many viewers are present, and the stereoscopic images cannot be presented only through the 3D display devices. For a naked eye 3D display mode, for example, grating type of naked eye 3D display apparatus, because the grating is directly provided into the display panel without needing 3D spectacles, it is more convenient for viewing and thus it gets more and more concerns.